(a) Field
The invention relates to a method for grid computing that is performed between a base station and a plurality of wireless terminals under a wireless environment, and an apparatus for grid computing.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As computing performance of a mobile terminal is gradually improved, the performance of each mobile terminal approaches performance of a personal computer (“PC”). Further, a transmission capacity of wireless communication has been gradually increased between mobile terminals and between a mobile terminal and an access point (“AP”). Millimeter wave technology and multiple antenna beamforming technology, which have been recently researched, improve the performance of the wireless communication to the performance of wired communication or more.
The mobile terminal may perform wireless grid computing based on a message passing interface (“MPI”) through wireless networking with a neighboring terminal. When a physical cable for wired grid computing is removed as a result of the wireless grid computing, a spatial limitation caused by the cable and a connection complexity problem among n nodes may be overcome.
In a general supercomputer architecture (e.g., a cluster-type architecture constituted by a plurality of nodes), original work is divided into a plurality of tasks and which are assigned to the plurality of nodes. Thereafter, when results of the divided tasks performed by the respective nodes are finally aggregated, the original work may be ended. In this case, the original work may be a result of the division operation by homogeneous nodes or a result of the division operation by heterogeneous nodes. A purpose for providing the plurality of homogeneous nodes is to perform an original work using many workable nodes. A purpose for providing the plurality of heterogeneous nodes is to perform an original work using particular work resources.
Hardware resources of a node of a supercomputer may be classified into calculation, storage, and communication parts, and into general-use resources and special-function resources. Further, each node of the super computer may have software resources.
The calculation resource relates to how fast a process processing unit included in the node operates, e.g., processes a process. The storage resource relates to a capacity of a short-term storage device (for example, a main memory) and a capacity of a long-term storage device (for example, a hard disk) included in the node. The communication resource relates to a transmission speed and a transmission capacity between the respective nodes. The general-use resource means general resources such as the calculation resource, the storage resource, and the communication resource. The special-function resource means a resource such as a graphics processor unit (“GPU”) for graphics-related calculation and floating point processing. The software resource means information on whether specific software required for executing the parallel processing work is installed or the number and versions of licenses of each node. By the resources enumerated above, a single work execution speed of each node, a work type, and the like, as well as the number of work stand-by arrays, may be determined.
A wireless network may be used as a physical base element that performs the work of the supercomputer since the wireless network receives a response in a wide range by simultaneously broadcasting a use request to the plurality of nodes and thus easily finds a node which is capable of executing the work. Further, the wireless network may be used to dynamically configure topology, such that the wireless network may effectively use optimal channel resources for the work which is currently performed.